The Four Kratt Siblings
by kleec13
Summary: Chris and Martin are now out of college and want to work together as wildlife filmmakers. But they can't help but feel bad about leaving out their twin sisters.


The Four Kratt Siblings

While writing my other Wild Kratts fanfic, I learned that Chris and Martin have twin sisters! I wondered if they had any other siblings, but seeing the brothers together so much, it's kinda strange to think that there are Kratt sisters in the world. But it's cool, too. Anyway, I had to write a fanfic about them. While the other one was more of an adventure story, I wanted this one give more of a slice of life feel. I hope you enjoy!

Chris and Martin were finally back from a trip to Costa Rica. Their sisters, Christine and Susan, were going to be in their hometown, so they figured it would be nice to have a mini Kratt family reunion.

"Hello boys!" Mamma Kratt said when she opened the door to greet her sons. "Honey, Chris and Martin are here!"

"Oh, it's so good to see you," said Papa Kratt.

"It's good to see you too, dad!" Martin said. After hugs were exchanged, Chris noticed the absence of something.

"Where are Christine and Susan?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. They're doing something with old friends in town tonight. They wanted to be here, honest they did, but their friends were only available tonight," Mamma Kratt said. "They'll be here for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, they're missing out. I know I've certainly missed your cooking! Is that chicken pot pie I smell?" Martin said.

"Indeed it is! It's almost ready. Go ahead and wash up," Mamma Kratt ordered. At the dinner table, Martin told all the great adventures in Costa Rica from the zip lining to the leeches that crawled inside their boots. Chris chimed in once in a while, but he mainly kept to himself while eating the chicken pot pie. He definitely missed his mom's cooking, too.

Fortunately for the four siblings, their parents still lived in the home they grew up in. They had a free place to stay whenever they wanted to visit home.

After dinner, Chris and Martin brought their things into the room they shared for a period of time as kids.

"Mom and dad have really done good things to this room haven't they? You can't even tell that two young boys lived here," Martin observed. "Chris?" he added when Chris wasn't responding.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We're lucky," Chris said.

"Is something wrong? You've been quiet and spacy all night."

"It's nothing," Chris said.

"No, it's something. I'm your brother. I know when something's bothering you."

Chris shrugged.

"I guess I'm sort of disappointed that Christine and Susan weren't here."

"They'd be here if they could," Martin reassured. "And they'll have dinner with us tomorrow."

"It's not just that, though. The adventures we've had have been incredible and I can't imagine going through them with anyone but you. But if this is something we really want to do together, I can't help but think of them. Will they be jealous of the adventures they've missed out on? Will they be jealous of us for spending so much time together? Will we feel jealous of the things they get to do together without us? I guess Christine and Susan not being here tonight reminded me of that. You know I don't like going into things without a plan."

"I worry about those things, too," Martin admitted.

"You do?"

"Sure I do. We're getting older and we're starting to figure out what we want to do with our lives. Things will change and some of those changes will take some getting used to. But some important things will stay the same."

"Like what?"

"Well, all four of us will always have a special connection with animals."

"True."

"And you know as your older siblings, we'll be here to pick on you or to prevent others from picking on you as much as we can, right?"

"How could I forget?" Chris said with a laugh.

"We'll always be family. And even though we might not see them as much as we see each other in the future, they'll always be our sisters and we'll always be their brothers."

"I know, I know. I just wish… I don't know," Chris said with a sigh. "But getting that off my chest made me feel better. Thanks for listening, bro."

"It's what I'm here for," Martin said. "And I think telling them would make you feel even better."

"Yeah, I'll tell them," Chris promised.

The next day, Christine and Susan came to their childhood house for dinner, as they said they would. Chris was more of his perky self (he was happy to see his family again), but he still was wondering when he should tell his sisters what he told Martin. After dinner, Mamma and Papa Kratt were watching TV upstairs while the Kratt siblings decided to enjoy some homemade lemonade in the basement. Chris thought this was as good of time as any.

"Martin and I had a talk," he started. "Now that he and I have decided to work together, I don't want there to be a divide between us. Know what I mean? I don't want you to feel left out or us to feel left out of your lives. It's just been something I've been thinking about."

"I understand what you're saying. And there will be times it'll be hard to hear about the two of you getting to have these amazing bonding experiences without us," Susan admitted. "But I'm sure you've been jealous of us from time to time."

"And besides, we're proud of you. It's amazing we get to call you brothers," Christine added.

"Thanks. I knew that in the back of my mind, but I needed to hear it from you," Chris said.

"Hey," Martin cut in a chipper tone to lighten the mood. "You know what this sibling group needs? How about we pack some snacks in a picnic basket for a night out in the countryside. I'll drive."

"Good idea, Martin," Chris said with an approving smile.

"I'm in," Susan said excitedly.

"Me, too," said Christine.

After they told their parents where they were going, Martin took them to a park they went to a couple times as kids.

"Wow, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Susan asked in amazement.

"And the fireflies, too!" Christine said.

"Here's a jar. You three can go catch some. I'll join you after I finished spreading the blanket," Chris said. Once the siblings had enough fireflies, they sat on the blanket to eat snacks, stargaze, and catch up on what in their lives they missed. Laughs were had and even some tears were shed.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish everyone," Martin said.

"Nah, I don't need to make a wish. My wish already came true," Chris said a little sheepishly. "My brother and sisters are with me. The best siblings anyone could ask for."

"Aw, come here, ya sentimental goof," Martin said putting his arm around his brother. "All of you!" he added pulling his sisters in the hug as well. In that moment, Chris realized Martin was right. No matter what life threw at them, his older siblings would always be the older siblings he knew and loved.


End file.
